


Little Wittle Ethan

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Caregiver!Caleb, Little!Ethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: An evening in the Hardy and Knight house.





	Little Wittle Ethan

 

 

Cal pulled Ethan into his lap, looping one arm around his baby brothers thin waist and putting the dummy to his mouth. The blondie took it and sucked on it rhythmically, making suckling noises as he did. Cal the kissed the back of Ethan’s head, making the blondie squirm and look back at Cal. Cal gave Ethan a warm soft smile and joggled his legs slightly, making Ethan bounce slightly.

Ethan pointed to the tv on the wall of the dimly lit room “Cawl.. Twee?” The blondie asked shyly as his bright baby-like brown eyes looked up at Cal. 

Cal cooed and nodded, pulling his baby brother over his chest and grabbing the tv, turning the tv on. Ethan put his hand around Cals, pretending he was using the tv himself. Ethan giggled slightly as he played his little game of pretend. Cal smiled slightly also in awe and kissed him on the cheek roughly, making a growling noise as he did, making Ethan squeal and giggle as he tried to get away. 

Cal settled his baby brother again and patted his tummy as his big brown eyes locked onto the tv and his dummy bopped in his mouth calmly. Cal smiled at him and continued to pat his tummy as he studied his baby brothers angelic like features. Cal wished he had photographic memory in that moment. 

The show must’ve changed as Ethan whined suddenly and pointed at the tv, not looking at Cal but knowing Cal was looking at him. 

“What’s up, bubba?” Cal smiles and he watched Ethan state at the tv, before looking back at him with an adorable pout that showed slightly behind his dummy “Did the show stop?” Cal asked in a baby-talk tone, to which Ethan nodded sadly and hid his face in the crook of Cal’s neck “Naww, look at you, all pouty and sad” Cal teased lightly as he patted Ethan on his padded bum. Ethan whined and went to go hit Cal lightly on the arm, but Cal grabbed his wrists before he could in strong but soft grip “Hey. Don’t hit” He warned lightly, making Ethan whimper quietly. That wasn’t anything new, Ethan whined whenever Cal would scold him for anything (Not that Cal had to most of the time. Ethan had never once gotten a punishment which Cal wasn’t all that shocked about) “Don’t go all Mr Whiney pants on me because your all grumpy and sleepy” Cal teased again, to which Ethan whined a bit loudly at, as if to say ‘I’m not grumpy!’ but honestly he was “Oh hush” He grinned slightly and pushed Ethan gently but still a bit forcefully onto his back so he was now laying down, tummy-up, on the sofa “Go to bed” He said in a joking tone as he grabbed one of Ethan’s teddies and shoves it in his face “Here have a toy!” making the blondie giggle and grab it in a baby-like motion, then grabbing a blanket and throwing that over Ethan’s face, making him giggle more from under it and kick his legs out a bit as he tried to find his way out of the blankets “There have a blanket” The tone Cal used was goofy, making it a lot more funnier to Ethan than it should’ve been Cal pulled the blanket over Ethan and wrapped it around him so he was swaddled “There, your now my lunch! My little Ethan burrito, yummy!” Cal said as he started to ever-so-gently bite at the blondies Rosie cheeks. Ethan squealed and giggled as he tried to get away, but was unable too. 

After a few more bites, Cal decided to stop when he saw how exhausted his baby brother looked.  Cal let Ethan get all of his giggles out before he started to run his fingers through the blondies hair, killing him to sleep soon enough. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
